Olie: Oh Easter Bunny!
Cast * Barney as the Narrator * Olie Polie as Jammies Olie Polie * Ron Stoppable as a Bankrobber * Thomas the Tank Engine as a Viking * Wilbur as an IRS Agent * Jenny Wakeman as a Comedian * Anastasia as a Sentai Hero * Mavis Dracula as an Idol * Lori Loud as an Opera Singer * Flint Lockwood as a Magazine Editor * Dory as a Reporter * SpongeBob SquarePants as an Inventor * Cosmo as a Programmer * Genie as a DJ * Simba as a Ramen Shop Owner * Red Fraggle as a Private Eye * Cindy Vortex as a Shojo Manga Artist * Barry B. Benson as a Conductor * Mumble as an Astronaut * Gwen Tennyson as a Cheerleader * Kim Possible as a Yoga Instructor * Penny Gadget as a Waitress * Sam Sparks as a Model * Jonathan as a Sentai Hero * Danny Phantom as a Drummer * Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl as a Spy * Amethyst as a Cabin Attendant * Finn the Human as a Karate Practitioner * Mordecai as a Craftsman * Lord Hater as a Fisherman * Candace Flynn as a Firefighter * Marlin as a Company President * Tulip as a Pianist * Nora Wakeman as a Maid * Lincoln Loud as a Movie Director * Vambre Warrior as a TV Announcer * Homer Simpson as a Train Driver * Yumi Yoshimura as a Celebrity * Sylvia as a Kindergarten Teacher * Angelica Pickles as a Manager * Nigel Thornberry as a Mechanic * Mickey Mouse as an Artist * Donald Duck as a Baker * Goofy as a Carpenter * Gollum as a Dancer * Timon as an Engineer * Pumbaa as a Gardener * Winnie the Pooh as a Homebuilder * Tigger as an Ice Cream Maker * Shaggy as a Juggler * Donkey as a Kite Maker * Leni Loud as a Librarian * Shrek as a Musician * Mabel Pines as a Nurse * Lumiere as an Office Worker * Cogsworth as a Painter * Scooby-Doo as a Football Player * Bugs Bunny as a Baseball Player * Daffy Duck as a Soccer Player * Yugi Moto as a Basketball Player * Luna Loud as a Sailor * Star Butterfly as a Tennis Player * Wander as an Umpire * Dipper Pines as an Policeman * Grunkle Stan as a Dogcatcher * Wendy Corduroy as a Vet * Buzz Lightyear as a Parking Valet * Woody as a Waiter * Jake the Dog as a Yo-yo Maker * Rigby as a Barber * Princess Bubblegum as a Zookeeper * Marco Diaz as a Farmer * Inspector Gadget as a Businessman * Mr. Incredible as a Pizza Maker * Baymax as a Window Washer * Percy Polie as the Easter Bunny Voice cast * Dean Wendt as Barney * Cole Caplan as Olie Polie * Karen Prell as Red Fraggle * Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable * Joseph May as Thomas the Tank Engine * Tom Kane as Wilbur * Janice Kawaye as XJ-9/Jenny Wakeman * Liz Callaway as Anastasia * Selena Gomez as Mavis Dracula * Catherine Taber as Lori Loud * Eric Artell as Flint Lockwood * Jennifer Hale as Dory * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants * Daran Norris as Cosmo * Dan Castellaneta as Genie * Matthew Broderick as Simba * Carolyn Lawrence as Cindy Vortex * Rob Paulsen as Barry B. Benson * Elijah Wood as Mumble * Montserrat Hernandez as Gwen Tennyson * Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible * Cree Summer as Penny Gadget * Anndi McAfee as Sam Sparks * Jason Marsden as Jonathan * David Kaufman as Danny Phantom * Kathryn Cressida as Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl * Michaela Dietz as Cabin Attendant * Jeremy Shada as Finn the Human * J.G. Quintel as Mordecai * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Jess Harnell as Marlin * Katie Crown as Tulip * Candi Milo as Nora Wakeman * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud * Grey Griffin as Vambre Warrior and Yumi Yoshimura * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson * April Winchell as Sylvia * Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles * Tim Curry as Nigel Thornberry * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy * Andy Serkis as Gollum * Quinton Flynn as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Mark Moseley as Donkey * Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud * Michael Gough as Shrek * Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines * Jerry Orbach as Lumiere * David Ogden Stiers as Cogsworth * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny * Joe Alaskey as Daffy Duck * Dan Green as Yugi Moto * Nika Futterman as Luna Loud * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Jack McBrayer as Wander * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan * Linda Cardellini as Wendy Corduroy * Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear * Jim Hanks as Woody * John DiMaggio as Jake the Dog * William Salyers as Rigby * Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Don Adams as Inspector Gadget * Richard McGonagle as Mr. Incredible/Bob Parr * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Adrian Truss as Percy Polie Category:Crossovers Category:Songs Category:Rolie Polie Olie Category:Barney Category:Kim Possible Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Charlotte's Web Category:My Life As A Teenage Robot Category:Anastasia Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:The Loud House Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Category:Finding Nemo Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Aladdin Category:The Lion King Category:The Angry Birds Movie Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Bee Movie Category:Happy Feet Category:Ben 10 Category:Inspector Gadget Category:Danny Phantom Category:Toy Story Category:Steven Universe Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Storks Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Category:The Simpsons Category:Rugrats Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Shrek Category:Gravity Falls Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Looney Tunes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Crossovers hated by so many people Category:Fraggle Rock